Voyage of the Hero
Voyage of the Hero is the third mini-episode for the series, Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero. Plot The episode begins at Coco's Warehouse. Inside, Brandon is seen reading a pamphlet. Brandon, reading the front of the pamphlet: "All Aboard the Intergalactic Star Cruiser. All Inclusive Stay at the Galaxy's Finest Ride through the Stars with complementary food, unique activities and one of the best entertainers in the Cosmos. This cruiser will make you ask: 'What's not to love?'" (looking up from the pamphlet) More like how all that can fit on the front of a small pamphlet. Coco is seen leaning against the wall while Jenny sits in chair and Sarah leans against the computer desk. The Interceptor is behind Brandon who stands in front of them, with the pamphlet. Coco: So? Brandon: So? I mean, it sounds great but why haven't you ever used this before? Coco: Would you believe that I saved it just for the greatest best friend in the world? Brandon glares at Coco. Coco then exhales and looks away. Coco: I did go. I was there for a couple of hours before I decided to check out how their warp engine worked. I sort of, accidentally, blew it up and they banned me from ever going back there. So I sort of borrowed an invite before they beamed me back. Sarah: Now that sounds like the Coco I know and love. Brandon: So how's this supposed to work, I get teleported or something? Coco: Should be here any second. Their teleports could be a little unexpected. Brandon: Maybe I should just stay. I mean, you guys would probably need some help taking care of the bad guys. Sarah: Brandon, we'll be fine. We can take care of ourselves. Coco: Yeah, Tennyson. Brandon: Alright fine. Jenny looks around for a moment then looks at Brandon. Jenny: Well I hope you have- Brandon teleports away. Jenny: ...fun. The scene cuts to a deck where Brandon is seen on the other end of the teleport. Once the teleport is complete, he rubs his head. Brandon: Talk about unexpected. Brandon then looks around and walks further onto the deck. He passes by a few aliens dressed in fancy-like clothing especially tuxes and dresses but with an alien design. Brandon, chuckling: Cool. Brandon then makes his way to a metallic railing and gawks at the view over yonder. Brandon: Whoa... Beyond cool. The view then zooms out, showing that the platform Brandon is standing upon is apart of a star liner in orbit of a green planet with a purple ring. Announcer, over PA system: We would like to take this moment to say, "Thank you for choosing the Intergalactic Star Cruiser as your gateway to other worlds on a relaxing getaway from all your worries. Be sure to attend our specialized events and have a very pleasant day." Brandon then steps back from the railing, still gawking at the view. He then bumps into a woman, wearing a light blue, alien dress. Her hair is light green and she is particularly gorgeous. Brandon: Oh, um- Sorry, my bad. The woman acknowledges Brandon's comment and continues on her way. Brandon then turns away after a long look and sees a pool just further along the deck. In it are plenty of alien guests in swim suits. Brandon: I'm starting to think this vacation isn't as bad as I thought. (smiles) Later, the star cruiser is seen drifting through space. Brandon is seen wandering through the halls of the ship's interior. He's holding his jacket in his hand, his hair wet. He then approaches a bulky-looking alien with reptile-like qualities. He's wearing a velvet tuxedo along a few others. Brandon, catching his attention: Uh, excuse me. The alien turns to face him, not looking very amused. Brandon: Heh, hi. I was told I could get a bathing suit thing in here. "Told" might be a bit of understatement. The alien looks down and sees a puddle forming from the drops of water coming from Brandon's jacket and hair. The alien then looks up at Brandon, looking even less amused. Brandon: Girls, am I right? (chuckles nervously) The alien then grumbles to himself before becoming more presentable. Alien: Does it look like I work here? Brandon: Uh... (looking at this outfit) Would you be mad at me if I said yes? Alien: I am the manager of this star cruiser and its staff. You may call me, Moz Bi. Brandon: Right, uh- well, Mr. Moz Bi. Do you know where I can get a bathing suit? Moz Bi sighs then turns slowly to Brandon. Moz Bi, as if in defeat: The vendors are just south from here, you'll notice them, I'm sure. They are rectangular, colored red, maybe orange depending on what you are dispensing. You said a bathing suit, yes? That's the blue one. Free charge just scan your ticket and you should be get your... bathing suit. Brandon: Right. Okay, uh- thanks. Um, quick question. Do they come in Human-size? Announcer, over the PA system: Attention, all guests. The Delta-program show is about to begin. Please proceed to the West End Theater if you are interested. Brandon, excited: Alright, a show! (turning to Moz Bi) Who knows? Maybe they're showing Alien Hero. Moz Bi looks unamused once again. Brandon, sensing the tension between the two, decides to move away. Brandon: Uh, thanks. I think I'll just check out that show now. Moz Bi: Have a pleasant stay... (grumbles to self and walks away) Brandon then turns and walks towards a room with a holographic sign reading "West End Theater". Inside, the room is dark with the only light coming from the stage as a few guests are seen in the audience. Brandon is seen coming in, letting in a little light from outside, before closing the door behind him. He looks around, still carrying his jacket. A woman is heard singing in a smooth, calming and passionate manner. Brandon finds a seat and sits besides a yellow Convaian, watching the show. The woman on the stage, singing, is the same woman that Brandon had bumped into earlier. She continues singing throughout the entire show with Brandon watching, intrigued. After the show, guests are seen clearing out while Brandon is seen looking around. The woman then emerges from a doorway and almost bumps into Brandon again. Singer: Oh, sorry. Brandon: No, it's uh- (noticing) ...my fault. Singer, realizing: Oh, it's you again. It's not everyday you bump into the same person, twice. Brandon: Well, It's not usually a regular day when I'm around. Anyways, I didn't realize you were a singer. Singer: We didn't exactly exchange information earlier. Brandon: Oh no, what I meant was- uh- Singer: (chuckles) It's quite alright. I understood what you meant. Yes, I am a singer. An entertainer, actually. Brandon: Isn't that the same thing? Singer: Not exactly. I do a lot more than singing on stage. Brandon: Really? Singer: Yes. Sometimes I dance. I also do card tricks. Brandon: Impressive. I can whistle so there's that. The girl laughs. Girl: You're funny. You ever think of joining the entertainment business. Brandon: Trust me, I've got my offers back at home. I guess they just don't have my interests at heart. Girl: I can relate. While I do enjoy singing with a passion, it can be quite tiring at times. As a wise friend of mines was stated, not to let my ultimate hobby become my occupation so it would become my ultimate weakness. But, at last, I didn't listen to her. Brandon: I guess it's good to rely on your friends sometimes. If I hadn't, I wouldn't have been here. Girl: That's a nice sentiment. Well, I should get going and prepare for the next show. Brandon: Oh, right. Well, maybe we'll bump into each other later. Girl: That... would be nice. She smiles politely then heads for the exit, leaving the theater. Brandon then sighs and turns to leave as well. The scene then cuts to later to the pool side. Brandon is seen wearing sunglasses and green swimming trunks while holding a cup with an umbrella in it as he approaches the pool. The Ultimatrix then starts beeping. Brandon, stops, looks down at it then looks around for a surface. He then places his drink on the railing and activates the Ultimatrix. Brandon: Hey guys! You miss me already? Coco, over the Ultimatrix: We uh- need your help. Brandon: What with? Coco, over the Ultimatrix: We ran into the Bounty Hunter, he's- (static) (slightly off tone) fine. Brandon: What do you mean he's fine? Coco, over the Ultimatrix: It's under control. Brandon: So why'd you call me? You want me to go over there? Coco, over the Ultimatrix: We're fine. We don't need anything from you guys. Brandon glares at the Ultimatrix for a short moment. Brandon: I mean, there's only me here but alright fine. Brandon then looks up and sees a star system in the distance. Brandon, sounding distracted: Whoa... I think that's the thing the tour guide was talking about. (trying to remember) What's it called? The Daron System? ...Yeah. Brandon then turns his head and sees the girl he was talking to earlier, standing by the railing not too far from him. Brandon: Well I'm gonna go to the pool and talk to this girl I just met. I think she's the entertainer because she's pretty good at singing. Later. Brandon then ends the transmission and makes his way towards the girl as she looks up at the stars. Brandon: So third time's the charm? Girl: I'm sure this doesn't count as a bump. Brandon: Still, we do seem to be finding each other a lot. Girl: Or maybe you're just looking for me. Brandon: I'm honestly just looking around at all the interesting things here. Girl: Well then I'm glad I'm one of them. (smiles) I'm Ariel, by the way. Ariel Foxes. Brandon: Brandon Tennyson. I'm from Earth. Ariel: Yeah, I thought you looked familiar. You're Human, right? Brandon: Well, yeah, but that's usually not the first thing I hear when someone recognizes me. At least, not lately. Ariel: Sorry, I hear very little from Earth. It's such a small planet compared to the ones the star cruiser has taken me. No offense. Brandon: None taken. So you've been here long? Ariel: Yes, since I was little. Although I didn't really have much choice in the matter. There were some complications back on my home world, Tivanna, that forced me to leave. Brandon: Like a war or something? Girl: Oh no, nothing like that. My planet was very peaceful and very artistic, actually. I guess it was more of a personal thing. Family differences. I had wanted to become a singer all my life, produce music in a way no other Tivan ever could but my parents, on the other hand, wanted me to be like them; teachers in the educational division. Brandon: So you left. Ariel: Yes. The star cruiser was around and I got on before it took off. In order to stay on board, I performed and improved over the years. But like I said earlier, it's tiring after this long. Brandon: Then leave. If you want to do something with your life, then maybe you should do it. Ariel: I guess I'm frightened is all. You understand, right? Brandon: Yeah. Totally. The ship then shakes suddenly as it becomes grappled by a smaller ship, riding up along side it. Bandits then reel up against the side of the ship and penetrate its outer field. Brandon: What's going on? Ariel: Bandits! Oh dear. Brandon: Don't worry, I've got a plan. The scene then cuts to shortly later in the Engine Room where the Bandits are seen taking over. Bandit Leader: Soon this star cruiser and all its riches will belong to us. Voice: Not on my watch, Bandits! The bandits turn around and see Loch Ness standing in the opening. Bandit Leader: Shoot him! The bandits fire their weapons at Loch Ness which phase through him. The holes in his body then reform as he regenerates. The bandits then stare in disbelief. Loch Ness: Now, it's my turn. Loch Ness sprays a wave of water from his hands, blasting the Bandits away. The Bandit Leader manages to dodge the blast and activates a device. Loch Ness, noticing the device being activated: What did you do? Bandit Leader: I activated the fail safe. If we can't get this ship, nobody can! (laughs) Loch Ness then punches the Bandit Leader, knocking him out. Ariel then enters the room. Loch Ness, noticing her: Hey, you shouldn't be here. It's not safe. Ariel: I heard what happened and I want to help. So, there's a fail safe? Loch Ness: (sighs) Yeah, I'm guessing it's wired all over the ship. In a few minutes or even seconds, this whole place could become debris. Ariel, examining the device: It's a wireless. All wireless devices start loosing their reception around Yarox VII because of it's electric moons. But we won't be able to get there in time, not at this rate. Loch Ness: (thinking) What if I blow the engine? Do you think it'll blast us close enough to Yarox's range. Ariel: Yes, maybe. But you're not powerful enough to take out that engine. Loch Ness: I might not be powerful enough but I know who is. Loch Ness slaps down the Ultimatrix symbol which protrudes four spikes outwards, latching onto his chest. Loch Ness then evolves into Ultimate Loch Ness. Ultimate Loch Ness: ULTIMATE LOCH NESS! Ultimate Loch Ness then swaps his arms for water blasters and sprays the engines with a powerful jet of water. The engine then starts wearing down and backfires, creating an explosion then sends the ship forwards at a fast speed, towards the yellow planet in the short distance. The device continues beeping down. Both Ultimate Loch Ness and Ariel hang on to something as the ship speeds forwards. The device then gets close to finishing its countdown when it suddenly deactivates. Ultimate Loch Ness and Ariel then sigh and the ship starts to settle. The scene then cuts to later on, with a small Mechanic ship seen hovering over the Bandit Ship and two Mechanic Officers escorting the bandits towards the ship. Moz Bi: What an absolute disaster. You've ruined the star cruiser! Brandon then looks down disappointed. Ariel: With all due respect, Mr. Moz Bi, Brandon had helped remove the Bandit threat. Moz Bi: By destroying an entire engine? You know what that gets you? Brandon: Uh- banned? Moz Bi: That's right. You're like the last one who did it. Coco Levin. Oh... How can I forget a creature such as he? Are you two related? Twins, perhaps? Brandon: We're definitely not twins, or related. Although, we did look alike as kids. Moz Bi: Well, good for you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to reassure some of the guests and try not to loose anymore business. Oh and Miss Foxes. Ariel: Yes? Moz Bi: You are fired as well for assisting our hero here. I do hope you are home sick. Moz Bi then walks away, pleased with himself. Brandon: Sorry I got you fired. Ariel: No worries. Maybe it was for the best. Hopefully, now, my parents will understand why I did what I did. Brandon: I'm sure they will. Ariel: And if not, maybe Earth is nice. Brandon: Well, now that you mention it. Brandon and Ariel seem close to locking lips when a Mechanic Officer interrupts. Mechanic Officer: Brandon, we're getting word of more Bounty Hunter sightings on Earth. Brandon: I uh- should probably get that. Ariel: Take care, Brandon. Brandon: You too. Brandon is then teleported away. The scene then cuts over to a warehouse with Brandon arriving right outside of it. Brandon: This is close to Coco's signal? Guess they need some help with the Bounty Hunter after all. Brandon readies himself and approaches the warehouse. Brandon: So much for a vacation. The scene then moves upwards and transitions to space, showing the stars and all. Credits Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sarah *Jenny *Ariel Foxes (First Appearance) *Mr. Moz Bi (First Appearance) *Alien Guests Villains *Space Bandits (First Appearance) Aliens Used *Loch Ness *Ultimate Loch Ness Trivia *This short takes place during Day Off and focuses on Brandon's side of the story. **This is different from the usual mini-episode as they would take place before, after or in-between an episode rather than during one. *This short was inspired by the Doctor Who episode, Voyage of the Damned. *The title of the episode, while inspired slightly by the Doctor Who episode mentioned above, is also a homage to Voyage of the Beagle, a book written by Charles Darwin. **Ariel's surname was originally going to be Darwins as a reference to Charles Darwin but it was changed to Foxes. Part of the reason for the change was because it just sounded better. *There originally wasn't going to be a villain planned in this short. Then, it was changed to her manager who was using her to make a profit despite her wishes. However, after the manager of the star cruiser, Mr. Moz Bi, was created, his role was changed to be less villainous. The villains were then decided to be something less obvious; space bandits. *Ariel's name is a reference to two individuals. Ariel being a reference to the mermaid from The Little Mermaid and Foxes being a reference to the singer. *This short was the reason why the Ultimate Hero Mini-Episodes came into existence and was the first one planned to be released. **Ironically, it became the last one to be released and it was also delayed by a couple of days. *This is the first short to feature an Ultimate form. *The short was altered a bit from the original deleted scene as Brandon was apparently supposed to meet Ariel off stage, hearing her sing, then find out she's an entertainer later on. This was mostly due to memory and slipped the Writer's mind. *Despite being a short, this one is kinda long. However, this is probably because of the cuts taken from the episode, Day Off. Without them and other tie-ins to the episode, the short would have been considerably shorter. Category:Episodes Category:Shorts Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Category:User:Brandon 10